


It only takes a miracle

by captainofthewinter (promisesofhappiness)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, ooc tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/captainofthewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought Tom would be such a caring father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only takes a miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Impulsive writing. Right... I was in the need for some fluff ok?

The pregnancy catches both of them off guard, but they roll with it. It's not as if they don't want a family, but it was programmed for later in the future, when they would had both been astablished in their respective jobs, and not through their family names. Yet, starved as they are for a family of their own, and not the people to toss away a perfect opportunity, they decide to keep the baby and roll with it. And, thankfully, it's an easy pergrancy. Harry doesn't suffer from the infamous morning sickness, and he rarely gets the urge to eat somethign repulsive, like fish soup with frosted pumkin seeds. Last time he did this, Tom had stared at him, both awed and repulsed. It was trully disgusting, now that Harry thinks back to it.  
Speaking of Tom, the older man had stood with dignity through it all. In fact, he was strangely supportive for a Slytherin, as Hermione noted, and Ron had snickered, only to shrink back when twin glares bore at him. Hermione warned him that, when the time came, he had better behave just as well as Tom had, if not more, making Harry laugh and roll his eyes. They didn't know even a fracture of what Tom had done for him during the past months. They didn't know how Tom always offered to bring Harry whatever he craved, how he rubbed at his sore waist lovingly, kissing his tense shoulders, they didn't know of the gentle kisses Tom placed on the bump every night, speaking to the baby, promising to be the father his own had never been. Even Harry had been surprised, in the beginning. It was a side Tom had rarely shown, strangely tender for the usually stoic and sarcastic man. That made Harry feel safe and content, because Tom would be an amazing father. And no, that didn't make him the mother, thank you Ron. Yeap, Ron deserved every well placed stinging hex he received.  
Seeing Tom now, smiling down at the bundle of blue blankets, it made his chest ache with love. It was a genuine smile, one that Tom reserved only for his family. Family. That's what they were now. And their baby boy was proof enough. Even if it meant waking up late at night, frustration when he wouldn't eat and worry when he got sick, it was all worth it.  
It was worth it, just to see Tom smile at their son and clutch at his small hands, helping him take his first wobbly steps. It was all worth it when they splashed around in the bathtub together, just to make him laugh, when they herd him say his fist hesitand word, only to get bolder and bubbly. Tom would never shut up, always reminding Harry that Aidan's first word was "dadda''. Harry let him have this, opting not to remind him that it applied for both of them. It took their small miracle for Tom to get happy, and who would have though Tom would be such a caring father?


End file.
